goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiser Greedy Misbehaves at Taco Bell
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Plot ''Kaiser Greedy Misbehaves at Taco Bell ''is a grounded story out of Kaiser Greedy, the main villain of Ristar. Transcript Kaiser: Hey, Sarah. Sarah West: What is it, Kaiser? Kaiser: Can we go to Taco Bell? Sarah West: No. We're having quesadillas for dinner. Kaiser: But, Sarah, I'm hungry, so let's go to Taco Bell! Sarah West: Kaiser, I said no. Destiny: Sarah, I don't have anything to make the quesadillas! Sarah West: Did you hear that, Kaiser? Destiny said that she doesn't have anything to make the quesadillas. That means we can go. (At Taco Bell) Taco Bell clerk: Welcome to Taco Bell. How can I take your order? Sarah West: I would like a Doritos Nacho Cheese taco with nachos, a large Diet Pepsi, and a Pink Lemonade Freeze. Kaiser Greedy: I want a Doritos Cool Ranch taco with Cinnamon Twists, a large Pepsi, and a Pina Colada Freeze. Taco Bell clerk: I am sorry to say this, but we're out of Pina Colada freezes. Kaiser Greedy: What? You're joking, right? Taco Bell clerk: Don't feel bad. How about the Mountain Dew Sangrita Blast Freeze instead? Kaiser Greedy: Why? Sarah: Because, Kaiser, they're out of Pina Colada Freezes. Why don't you have a Mountain Dew Sangrita Blast Freeze instead? Kaiser Greedy: NO! I WANT A PINA COLADA FREEZE AND THAT'S FINAL! Taco Bell clerk: Uh-oh... Sarah West: Kaiser Greedy, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either have the Mountain Dew Sangrita Blast Freeze, or we can go back home. Kaiser Greedy: That's it! I'm gonna destroy this horrible place! Rin: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. We'd better transform and put a stop to this. Girls, get out your Pinky Catches! Nozomi: No, Rin. Now is not the time to transform. We'd better get out of here before that space villain causes a ruckus. (Kaiser destroys the restaurant. He kills and injures a few people, including Karen's cousin, Kazuko) Karen: Uh-oh, I think I left my little cousin behind. I'd better call an ambulance. Sarah: Kaiser Greedy, how dare you destroy Taco Bell? That's it! We're going home, and you're not getting anything at all. (At home) Destiny: Hey, Sarah, did Kaiser behave at Taco Bell? Sarah West: No, he didn't Destiny. Let me tell you why. He destroyed Taco Bell because I couldn't get him what he wanted, and now we're banned from going to Taco Bell until September. Destiny Nazario: Kaiser Greedy, you are in so much trouble! How dare you destroy Taco Bell? You know you can get arrested for that kind of act! That's it! You are grounded for the rest of the summer! Go to bed right now! Kaiser Greedy: Waaaaaaahhh! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile at the hospital, the Yes Pretty Cure 5 girls check on Kazuko) Kazuko: Ugh...Where am I? What happened? Karen: You're in the hospital, Kazuko. You got injured when Kaiser destroyed Taco Bell. I hope you're okay. Kazuko: Uh, yeah. I'm okay, I guess. I don't think I got injured that badly. But I'm sure glad to see you guys. I sure hope I'll recover fast enough so they can let me outta here. Karen: Kazuko, I'm so sorry about that incident at Taco Bell. I guess we should've went there before Kaiser caused such a huge ruckus. Nozomi: I know, right? Rin wanted to transform, but I told her that we didn't have enough time and we had to get out of there before Kaiser destroyed the restaurant. Urara: I don't understand why these video game villains are so troublesome. They can be very mischievous at times and go berserk if they don't get their way. Komachi: They sure do. I sure wish these troublemakers here in GoCity didn't have such a horrible temper. Rin: Don't we all? Karen: Don't you get bored when you're recovering from a serious injury in a hospital, Kazuko? Kazuko: Uh, yeah. Sort of. Karen: Well, we would like to watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow during the next 3 weeks of your time in the hospital. How does that sound? Kazuko: Oh, I would love that! (Kazuko watches Shimajirō: A World of Wow while she is recovering) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki All Kaiser Greedy Deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West